Imprinted
by TheBlackAndWhiteSisters
Summary: I noticed that I was staring at Paul. Then I noticed he was staring at me back. I knew it was love at first sight. They said thing about it last night it was called imprinting.   We were imprinted.     Paul and I were made for each other.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked into the living room I slammed the door shut behind me. My day was so awesome but yet confusing. Well so was last night when we had the bonfire and everything but still. I can't believe that I, Leah Clearwater, is a werewolf. Even my sister, Rosie didn't even know that we were werewolves.

"Seth, are you home?" I yelled. There was no answer so I assumed that he was still at school with Rosie. I ran up to my room and grabbed my iPod. It was a time for chilling time with my music. When the song 'I've Gotta Felling' there was a huge knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"Seth and Rosie, back from school." They said at the same time. Oh, no. I forgot that I would have to explain to them why I ditched. Oops. There are in high school and I am still in the stupid 8th grade.

"Come in!" I called in a scared tone. I was literally shaking like a wet dog.

"Why aren't you in school little girl?" Rosie asked me.

"Because. I. Um. Really didn't want to go because umm well…" I said. I really didn't know what say I mean I know why ditched. I ditched because I didn't want to go to school after last night when I was told I was a werewolf.

"Well, we had to go to school and you decided not to. Just because of last night. Tsk tsk tsk." Seth screamed. (Oh yea he can read minds even when we are not in wolf form.)

"Yeah pretty much, it's just that you guys can handle being able t live forever and be a dog. I can't I mean I thought I would b able to handle it a little bit better because I am a dog lover and everything, but I guess not." I was trying to tell them without crying I mean I just had this urge that I needed to cry.( I am as confused as you are I mean crying really!) Seth was the only one that looked like he understood and whispered something in Rosie's ear.

"Fine. You are free to go, but you are grounded if you want to do that again you are going to have to talk about it to us first, ok?" Seth told me in his super soft voice.(Seth is the oldest, 18, and Rosie is, 16, and I am 14.) I still had the drama like any other teenager, but I am a teenager that I is a werewolf.

_Seth, can I go hang out with Jacob and the guys_ I thought to him. Jacob was about my age he was 15 and so were his other friends we all go to the same school.

_Sure, we not! _He smiled at me and I smiled back. I went outside and phrased. Rosie looked at me with a smirk. I winked at her. I never really looked at myself in the mirror when I became a werewolf. So I don't really know what I looked like, but I knew I was brown and black with some white spots on me. In human form I have waving brown hair and I am really tan. Jacob's house was right next door to us so it wasn't that long to get to actually it was only 5 seconds to get to his house. When I got there I he was all ready out there in his wolf form. I saw a new wolf next to him that I never saw before.

_So who is the new kid, while besides me? _I thought.

_The name is Paul! _he thought in a friendly tone.

_Yeah, he just moved here yesterday. He was at the bonfire last night remember he kind of got marshmallow in your hair, but you thought was me so you slapped me. _Jacob was adding on to what he said. Paul started cracking up and I joined him because well I thought it was funny that I slapped him.

_Oh yeah, him I remember no. God that was funning, but yet sticking. _I replied. _So where is everyone?_

_I don't know _Jake replied. _But I can tell that you have a quite a story to tell us._

_Yup! So I kind of ditched school because well because I really did not feel like going so I stayed home. Also you know what it's like to just be told that you are a werewolf! _They nodded while I was telling the story. _So when I came home from the movies I came home and listened to my iPod. Then they came home and started yelling at me and I told them the story and why I didn't want to go to school and Seth was the only one understood, but they still grounded me. _When I finished they were laughing like crazy. I rolled my eyes and went behind a tree and phrased. I never want to phrase in front of people because it feels like for a split second I am naked which I am. I walked back to where the guys were standing in there human form. Paul was so hot in human form. He looked a little bit stronger than Jacob. Paul had a 8 pack and Jake had a 6 pack.(he he I was best friends with hottest guys in school. While at least that's what everyone tells me. I agree with them though.) Both Paul and Jake were both shirtless which I was fine with. I noticed that I was staring at Paul. Then I noticed he was staring at me back. I knew it was love at first sight. They said thing about it last night it was called imprinting.

We were imprinted.

Paul and I were made for each other.

**AN: hey! I have two fanfics this is my second. Also I plan on updating once a week at least. I am at school and I am doing sports so it might not be updated in a week. Just FYI. HELP WANTED: I need help coming up with ideas so if you have any for this story just leave me a massage on the reviews and thanks for this book oh and so you know when I have the second chapter out, you can click on this follow this book or maybe even author if you would REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no this can't happen. It can't... you can't! Why? This is just not right." Jacob was screaming while Paul and I snapped out of the gaze.

"What can't happen?" Paul asked while checking me out which I didn't mind that much.

"You can't be imprinted with her. I am imprinted with her!" He's what now. I knew he liked me a lot but not as much to be an imprint. This day is just going down hill. I glanced over at Paul his jaw was wide open with shock. I giggled at that. Then I looked back at Jacob and realized how much liked him. Oh crap please don't tell me I am imprinted on two boys. Ok that's just not right.

"Holy shit! This is not good. Umm… what do I do?" I yelled in frustration. I then went into tears of stress. Then both boys ran up to and knelt on one knee and helped me up. Paul then took a step back to give me some space leaving Jacob there to comfort me.

"It's ok, Leah. I am sure that you will choose the right one…" I cut Jacob off before could say anything else.

"What so now I have to choose the guy right for me. How can I do that?" I replied.

"Well, you could go on dates or something with both of us, and then when you're ready you tell us when you have chosen. Does that sound ok to you?" Paul finally joined in with a sexy deep voice. All I did was nod and ran straight home with tears still rolling down my checks. When I went inside Seth was staring at me like he was reading my mind the whole time I was gone, and it was like he knew what was going to happen and that is why he let me go to Jacob's because he knew he was imprinted on me.

AN: DUN DUN DUN DUHHHH! That's what I say and also oh know what is going to happen! Idk! Who do you think she should choose? Team Paul? Or Team Jacob? PLEASE REVIEW! AND TO FIND OUT WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT CLICK ON THE BOTTON THAT SAYS FOLLOW STORY!


	3. Pretty Please with cherries on top

**AN: Guys review please! Idk if I am wasting my time of what. I don't know if u guys like or not all I am asking is for u guys to review its just that simple. The more updates then sooner I update so PLEASE I BEG YOU to please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please don't hurt me, but… I am in the middle of a MAJOR readers block! I need your help badly so I beg you please help me! FYI this is for all of my stories! I thank you for being patient with me, but I am so mad at my self for not having any idea what to write about! Also I'm having drama at school (I know you could care less , but yeaaa…)! I WILL try to update ASAP! Keep reviewing! I LOVE reviews! (Incase if you haven't noticed I have A.D.D, WHICH IS WHEN YOU GET DISTRACTED EASILY!****) **


	5. Pictures!

**AN: I know! It's a stupid author's note, but just letting you know that I put pictures of my characters on my profile! Also I'm looking for a partner to help me with of some my stories! I hope you guys continue to read and review!**


End file.
